Imposible resistirse
by Silene-luna
Summary: Ella,una reconocida modelo internacional, Él tenista altamente reconocido, el destino los juntara nuevamente solo para involucrarlos con un misterio que podria poner en peligro la vida de Ryu.¿Podra Ryoma desentrañar el misterio y resistir a los encanto?
1. Chapter 1

**Imposible resistirse**

Capitulo 1:

Fiesta de caridad

"_Ryoma Echizen... el prodigio del tenis Nipón... ah vuelto a ganar el torneo wimbledon al derrotar por 6-3, 6-0 y 6-0 al hasta ahora numero uno en el ranking mundial... y decimos hasta ahora por que con este triunfo, el joven tenista de tan solo 20 años, a ocupado su lugar. Fue una derrota aplastante..."_

- ¿otra ves viendo tenis?... creí que ya lo habías dejado... pero veo que la pasión por ese deporte te domina – hablo el hombre que entraba a la habitación

- no es el deporte Mamoru... –dijo la chica apagando la televisión de la suit del hotel donde se encontraban – pero no importa... nunca lo entenderías –

- no, nunca lo are si no me explicas... pero no ahora... en hora y media debemos estar en el salón del hotel para el baile de beneficencia, así que ve empezando a prepararte – y sin más salio de la habitación dejando a la chica muy pensativa.

Recordó como había conocido a ese hombre. Fue hacia dos años atrás, cuando ella había terminado la escuela. Había decidido independizarse económicamente de sus padres y consiguió un empleo como vendedora en una prestigiosa casa de modas... fue allí donde lo conoció

- buenos días – saludo el hombre – estoy buscando a la encargada del local -

- buenos días – respondió la chica – pero lamento informarle que ella esta con unos problemas familiares y no podrá venir hasta la próxima semana – se disculpo con una gentil sonrisa

- mi nombre es Mamoru Fugitaka – el le extendió la mano – ya había hablado con ella por unas prendas que quería que me cocieran –

- a si claro... me ha dejado su encargo... enseguida se lo alcanzo –

La joven salio y volvió minutos más tarde con unas cuantas cajas en sus manos

- aquí esta – dijo entregándole los paquetes

El hombre abrió y examino cada prenda con sumo cuidado

- hum – dijo mientras observaba a la chica frente suyo con suplicante determinada – por favor... hazme de modelo... es que el desfile es en dos días y no tendré tiempo de volver si algo esta mal -

- pero yo no... –

- por favor... – suplico nuevamente

- esta bien - la joven acepto con una gran gota de sobre su cabeza, pero tampoco podía negarse a la cara de suplica de aquel sujeto

Una hora más tarde Mamoru estaba guardando las prendas en sus respectivas cajas y la castaña lo esta ayudando

- realmente aprecio mucho su ayuda señorita... -

- Ryuzaki, Sakuno Ryuzaki –

- señorita Ryuzaki... tiene buen físico... podría llegar a ser una gran modelo con un poco de entrenamiento... –

- ¿que? – se sorprendió la nieta de Sumire – no gracias... pero eso trabajo no va con mi personalidad –

- aquí tiene mi tarjeta por si cambia de parecer... y espero que así sea... podría tener una gran futuro...

Sakuno tomo la tarjeta... no supo por que, pero la gurdo... y tres días más tarde se estaba encontrando con aquel hombre para ponerse de acuerdo para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Y de todo eso ya habían pasado casi dos años. Y ahí estaba ahora una gran modelo internacional que lo único que hacia era viajar a todas partes del mundo sin un lugar fijo al que pudiera llamarle hogar. Por que, que pasar de ves en cuando a su lujoso departamento de Japón, no significaba que ese fuera su hogar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- que no – dijo fastidiado – no tengo ganas de asistir a ningún baile, y no iré –

- anda Ryoma, no te hagas de rogar... ya veras que la pasaremos bien –

- que no, y es mi última palabra Momoshiro –

- vamos pequeñín – agrego otro joven colgándosele del cuello

- Eiji... creo que deberías dejar de decirle pequeñín... esta más grande que tú – agrego marcando la diferencia de estaturas con sus manos

- Syuichirou... tu siempre molestando –

-Eiji... me... asfixias – se quejo el chico de ojos de gato

- oh, lo ciento pequeñín. Eiji al fin lo soltó – pero tienes que venir con nosotros –

- ¿y por que? .pregunto tan indiferente como siempre

- por que habar muchas chicas lindas -

- no me interesa – dijo igual de indiferente

- es verdad... a Ryoma no le interesan las chicas... hasta me estoy convenciendo de que se esta pasando para el otro bando... o sea es Gay –

- claro que no Momoshiro... como se te ocurre semejante estupidez – dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia

- pues yo nuca te eh visto con ninguna chica... y realmente me cuesta creer que no descargues ese tipo de energías... tus manos ya deberían de tener cayos – agrego con tono perverso

- ¡Momoshiro, como se te ocurre – le reto el sub. Capitán de Saigaku

- Oichi, no seas aguafiestas... deja que nos divirtamos un poco con Ryoma –

- pues que más da... si con eso dejan de molestar... –

- muy bien... entonces te cambias y nos vamos –

- no me apures Momoshiro o no voy a ningún lado –

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: bueno ya se que me quedo muy cortito suelo hacerlos muchos más largos pero por ahora es todo lo que se me ocurrió. Después de leer tan buenas historias de esta serie no podía dejar de intentar escribir algo yo. Realenté es increíble, cuando entre a esta sección solo había cuatro o cinco paginas y ahora ya van por la quince.

Espero que lo escribí sea e su agrado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios Muchos saludos Silene-luna


	2. Simplemente Riù

Capitulo 2:

Simplemente Riú

Caminaba por el gran salón, y a pesar de haber tanta gente yendo y viniendo por todo el lugar, la joven modelo se sentía sola.

La gente la saludaba y ella les dedicaba una gran sonrisa como respuesta "hola que tal, o mucho gusto" era lo único que llegaba a decir antes de que alguien más se le acercara.

No llegaba a entablar ninguna conversación y eso dificultaba la tarea de hacer alguna amistad. No una amistad para toda la vida, pero al menos alguien con quien pasar el resto de la noche acompañada.

Mientras saludaba a la nueva persona que quiso conocer a la gran modelo nipona, un mesero se le acerco para ofrecerle una copa de shampang.

Le agradeció con una gentil sonrisa mientras tomaba la copa y nuevamente un joven extraño se puso frente y se le presento.

¿Donde estaba su representante?... aun no lo sabía y estaba molesta por ello.

Él había sido quien la apuro para que se preparara y resulta que el señor aun no bajaba de su habitación de hotel... algo que dificultaba aun más la tarea de sociabilisar con la gente.

Fue en los momentos en que un hombre se paro frente a un escenario, que recordó exactamente por que estaba allí.

"Fiesta de caridad" pensó. Mientras se ponía al frente junto con otras chicas que también estaban siendo llamadas al escenario.

Nunca, durante toda su vida en Japón había escuchado de una "subasta de citas". Esa era la forma con la que los organizadores del gran evento pensaban juntar el dinero para reformar aquel orfanato. Y ella no pudo negarse, aun que aun se sentía incomoda con el asunto.

Sonreía como ya era su costumbre, solo que ahora lo asía por obligación. Como le hubiese gustado que su gran amiga de la infancia Tomoka Osakada hubiese estado allí. Y de hecho si no hubiese sido por que ella tenía que estar hacer una nota en el otro extremo del país, hubiera estado sin dudarlo junto a su amiga.

Se disculpo de mil maneras por no estar, y la castaña que estaba siendo subastada en estos momentos entendió a la perfección.

Le había costado mucho conseguir ese puesto como notera en una de las cadenas de música internacional y ahora que ya tenía un programa propio no podía pedirle que dejara todo por ella.

"al menos su peculiar forma de ser sirvió para algo" pensó mientras el hombre que tenia el micrófono en la mano le informo que ya podía bajar a encontrarse con su cita.

Y así lo hizo. Solo que había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que había sido el mejor postor según el anfitrión.

Camino entre la gente sin saber a quien buscar.

Pero al parecer aquella persona estaba muy interesada en hablar con ella.

- Señorita Riú – le llamo alegre el joven de pelo rojo – que bueno que conseguimos ser los mejores postores... estoy segura que a mi amigo le agradara tener una cita con usted -

- ¿amigo? – pregunto extrañada con una sonrisa nerviosa

- o si disculpe... mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru – se presento – y ellos son Momoshiro Takeshi y Oishi Suichirou... es un placer conocerla –

La joven quedo sin habla... realmente no esperaba encontrarse a ellos en aquel lugar. Es más nunca más espero encontrar a alguien de Seigaku después de que ella se cambio de colegio cuando Ryoma se volvió a los EEUU.

Pero ahí estaban. Parados frente a ella. Y al parecer no la reconocían.

Era normal después de todo ella apenas estaba dejando de ser una niña la ultima ves que los vio.

- ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto un preocupado Oishi

- si, si disculpen es que me sorprendí de verlos... eso es todo –

- ¿de vernos?... ¿es que acaso nos conocemos? –

- no, no claro que no – respondió nerviosa – yo solo... los veo a veces en las noticias... son de los mejores tenistas japoneses y siendo yo de ese país me es fácil reconocerlos –

- veo que le agrada el tenis... – dijo animoso Momoshiro – entonces tienen algo en común con nuestro amigo solo... –giro la cabeza en todas las direcciones para encontrarlo – me gustaría que estuviera aquí, ese maldito de Ryoma... se salio con la suya y se nos perdio de vista –

Y la chica se llevo la segunda sorpresa del día

- Ry... Ryoma... Echizen... ¿para el compraron la cita? – trato de darse un poco de aire con su mano y esta ves no pudo disimular su estado de nerviosismo.

- si claro, es solo... que aun no sabemos donde esta –

- bueno... creo que mientras ustedes lo buscan... yo iré a ponerme algo más cómodo... no creo que un tenista este muy cómodo vestido de manera tan formal... pero... sabiendo como es... ¿están seguros de que él querrá esta cita? –

- claro, claro – Eiji movió sus manos delante de él tontamente – usted valla a cambiarse la esperamos aquí a bajo –

La joven se disculpo del grupo de amigos y se encamino al ascensor.

Como podía ser que todo eso le estuviese pasando a ella. Era un simple baile de caridad, y resulto ser que la habían invitado para poder recaudar algo de dinero por ella.

Y lo más sorprendente, encontrarse con los ex titulares de su antigua colegio.

Y lo aun más sorprendente... terminaron concertándole una cita con Ryoma. Aquel joven parco del que había tratado de olvidarse durante todo ese tiempo y no pudo. Es más, cuanto más trataba de olvidarse de él, más venia a su cabeza.

Aun no entendía como después de tantos años el recuerdo de aquel chico la atormentaba como el primer día en que lo vio.

Y es que lo llevaba bien dentro de su cabeza... y de su corazón. Muy a pesar suyo.

Había terminado por resignarse, por verlo solo en las noticias, sus mundos no coincidían para nada, y había llegado a la conclusión de que jamás lo harían.

Mas sin embargo ahora estaba yendo a cambiarse aquel elegante vestido que traía, para tener una cita con aquel chico de ojos gatunos.

Llego al piso en el que tenia su habitación, camino por un largo pasillo y al final de este se habrían dos caminos. Tomo el de la derecha, solo que cuando doblo tropezó con alguien que traía una bebida en su mano y la derramó entera en su vestido.

- lo siento – se disculpo simplemente aquel hombre

- no esta bien, yo... venia distraída – decía la joven mientras se sacudía el vestido para tratar de quitar un poco de aquel liquido

En ese momento se escucho nuevamente el timbre del ascensor para anunciar que se abría nuevamente y una vos saliendo de allí dentro hizo que el muchacho retrocediera unos pasos para esconderse.

- maldición – gruño - es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar persiguiéndome por todo el hotel -

La joven se sorprendió pero giro su rostro para ver a la persona que ahora se encaminaba asía donde ellos estaban

- pero si es Momoshiro – pensó. Entonces volteo nuevamente para ver a la persona con la que había topado

Abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi podría decirse que se le estaban por salir. Algo que la persona que estaba frente a ella no noto, por que estaba entretenido buscando algún lugar donde esconderse.

La joven Riú entendió a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tenista y no lo pensó mucho. Después de todo jamás lo volvería a ver. Era una simple coincidencia que esa ves se hallan encontrado y las coincidencias no suelen darse más de una ves.

- esta es mi habitación – señalo una puerta frente a ella – si quieres puedes pasar hasta que se halla ido – abrió la puerta con su tarjeta magnética y entro dejándola abierta y sin esperar respuesta del chico.

No le quedo otro remedio más que aceptar. Era entrar allí o esperar a que Momoshiro lo encuentre y lo lleve nuevamente a la fiesta.

Una vez que lo hizo, cerró la puerta y espero.

- Tus amigos te han concertado una cita... ¿lo sabias? – la joven se había acercado al pequeño bar de la habitación y se servia un refresco. O al menos eso pensó el chico que observaba como abría una lata.

- no lo sabía... pero no me sorprende – respondió sin saber por que

Tomo otra lata y a sirvió en otro vaso. Lo sujeto con sus manos y se lo acerco al chico.

- Ten... estoy segura que te gustara -

- no gracias – fue su ceca respuesta

- Ponta de uva... pero si no quieres... –

El joven abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendidos. Nunca había probado una en aquel país, es más nunca pensó tampoco conseguir una.

- bueno... -

- nunca podrás decirle que no a un Ponta de Uva ¿verdad? –

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –

- las pedí en la embajada... es increíble lo que se puede conseguir con algunos contactos – afirmo con una sonrisa traviesa

El joven tomo el líquido saboreándolo en su boca. No estaba seguro de cuando volvería a Japón y no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.

La chica entro al tocador, y salio minutos más tarde con una bata de baño.

- Un momento... – dijo reaccionando y mostrando algún tipo de expresión en su rostro – ¿como sabes que me gusta la Ponta de Uva? –

- eres una persona muy famosa ¿sabias? – interrogo sarcástica

- no a mucha gente le gusta la Ponta de uva –

- comencé a tomarla cuando estaba en 7º grado, uno chico me ofreció una, y nunca más pude dejar de beberla –

- suena como si fuera una adicción – se recargo contra la puerta por donde había entrado

- ¿y para ti no lo es?... por que para aquel chico que me la ofreció si lo era –

- bueno... tal ves – dijo tratando de ser indiferente

- si quieres puedo pedir que te lleven algunas a tu hotel –

El chico le dibujo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. La chica comenzaba a agradarle

- si no es ninguna molestia... –

- mañana mismo hablare a la embajada –

No se escucharon más pasos en el pasillo

- creo que ya debo irme... gracias por todo... -

- Riu, mi nombre es Riú –

- ¿Riú, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – interrogo ya perdiendo todo tipo de formalidad o seriedad característicos en él

- es un nombre artístico –

- pero debes tener un nombre de verdad un apellido – interrogo acercándose un poco a la joven

- Riú... simplemente Riú –

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. No me mate ya se que me tarde demasiado y lamento mucho la demora pero tenia mucho que estudiar y luego las vacaciones...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y gracias a los que me han dejado algún R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

¿Quién era esa chica?... aun no lo sabía… bueno si… se hacia llamar Riú, pero… ese era un nombre… por alguna razón no había querido decirle su nombre verdadero.

Pero de algo estaba seguro… Lo había impactado. No se acerco histéricamente como el resto de las mujeres que intentaban tener algún tipo de encuentro con él.

Aunque debía reconocerlo, con aquel vestido se veía muy sexy y luego con esa bata de baño… ¡por Dios si había despertados todos sus instintos masculino con solo llevar esa bata!

Si así es… ¡sexy!. Ryoma Echizen pensando en una mujer de la forma más atrevida. Peor era hijo de Najiro, Algún día debía suceder ¿o no?

Lo raro era que fue con aquella jovencita con la que solo había cruzado unas pocas palabras. Pero que con aquella pocas palabras logró sacar una sutil sonrisa en el rostro de tenista.

Solo había existido una sola mujer… bueno una niña en realidad, que había conseguido acaparar sus pensamientos aun que fuera solo por unos minutos, y cuando se cuenta de ello… escapo.

No era que hubiese escapado exclusivamente de ella, pero fue uno de los motivos, no quería permitirse distraerse en algo más que no fuera el tenis.

Y ahí estaba ahora… completamente embobado con aquella gramal figura, y de la que prácticamente había huido

-por kami- pensó –como consiguió Ponta de uva-

Había intentado tantas veces conseguir una en ese país… y sin embargo por más que le puso empeño no lo logro.

Se desespero por una milésima de segundo al darse cuenta que, además de estar pensando en ella, ya había encontrado un punto en común con la chica.

El tin del ascensor sonó para darle el aviso de que ya estaba en la planta baja, mejor dicho en el salón donde según él se llevaba a cabo ese evento detestable, hubiese preferido donar dinero de su bolsillo, a tener que asistir allí.

Pero al menos había tenido algo positivo, haberse dejado arrastrar por Mono y Eiji, la había conocido a ella.

Se volvió a golpear la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho en esa chica, y cuando vio así el frente se encontró con aquellas personas que estaba evitando.

-Ryoma… ¿Dónde te habías metido?... te estuvimos buscando todo la noche-

El aludido solo los ignoro, se abrió paso por entre medio de sus tres amigos y siguió su camino.

-espera Ryoma…- hablo esta vez Momoshiro- no puedes irte, te conseguimos una sita- sigue explicando mientras caminaba tras él.

-pues nadie te pidió que lo hagas, así que e pensando como arreglas este asunto- llego hasta la puerta del hotel y tomo el primer taxi que encontró

-por lo menos la cita no es ahora, tenemos un par de días para convencer al pequeñín-

-Eiji… será mejor que dejen las cosas como están… además… -se imagino a la pobre chica, que había resultado muy agradable, en una cita con el monosilabito de Ryoma -¿Por qué torturar a la pobre chica que no tiene la culpa de nada-

Momoshiro y Eiji se miraron por un momento sin comprender, pero luego de unos segundos largaron una gran carcajada.

-Es verdad- sostuvo Momoshiro riendo –el carácter de Ryoma no es para cualquiera… menos para una joven como ella-

-lo que no entiendo, es por que su representante tuvo que cambiar el día de la cita… ¿Por qué podía ser ahora?- protesto el joven de pelo rojizo mientras esperaban que el valet-parking les trajera su auto.

-deja de actuar como niño Eiji, no es para tanto-

-además… si hubiese sido esta noche, la joven se hubiese quedado plantada-

-no entiendo por que Ryoma tiene que ser tan hosco, es guapo, exitoso… podría tener a la chica que quisiera… y sin embargo parece que le huyera-

El auto llego, el joven que se los alcanzo les entrego las llaves, y los chicos subieron al auto, rumbo al hotel.

-Ryoma es así, no creo que puedan cambiarlo por más empeño que le pongan-

- es una lastima- dijo al fin Eiji cruzándose de brazos en el asiento del copiloto- esa tal Riú… es muy linda, me agrado en cuanto la vi… es más… hasta su rostro… -dijo llevándose su mano al mentón en forma pensativa- me resulta algo familiar-

-es verdad- le siguió Momoshiro asomándose por de entre los asientos delanteros – a mi también… su rostro me resulto familiar-

-bueno… en todo caso… se lo preguntare yo, si Ryoma no piensa asistir a la cita, yo iré en su lugar-

-y por que tu yo también quiero ir- protesto Momo

-¿Dónde creen que se haya metido Ryoma todo ese tiempo que no estuvo con nosotros?- Pregunto Oishi sin prestar atención a la discusión que estaban teniendo sus dos amigos

-es verdad- confirmo el peli rojo indignado –después de lo que me costo conseguir que nos dejaran entrar al cuarto de seguridad a ver en las cámaras- se hundió en el asiento

A Momo y a Oishi se les escurrió una gota por la cabeza, al recordar aquel momento. Fue una suerte que la encargada de la seguridad se haya dejado seducir por los encantos del chico de pelo rojo, y a eso sumado a que los reconoció de inmediato, el tenis era un deporte muy reconocido en EEUU y eso los ayudo bastante.

Aun que después de todo… nada resulto como ellos esperaban, bueno como Eiji esperaba, por que al buscar e todas las cámaras que estaban en los espacios públicos del hotel… no había encontrado absolutamente nada, solo les quedaba que haya alquilado alguna habitación, pero después de consultar en la recepción, el resultado también había sido negativo.

Y ahora tenían la duda clavada allí, como una espina. Por que cuando ya se habían dado por vencido y habían creído que se había regresado al hotel donde ellos se hospedaban, Ryoma había aparecido como si nada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermosa… sencillamente hermosa. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza ¡maldición!, ¿lo había hipnotizado o que?

Se había recostado en su cama de hotel, mientras pensaba en aquel extraño encuentro con la joven Riú ¿tendría oportunidad de verla otra ves?

No habían hablado más que unas pocas frases, si quería encontrarla tendría que esforzarse mucho. Tal vez tendría que ir temprano en la mañana de nuevo a donde ella se hospedaba, quizás así podría hablar nuevamente con ella.

Se hizo el dormido en cuanto sintió la puerta y los murmullos de sus compañeros de equipo al entrar, no estaban de ánimos para hablar con nadie, pues estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber quedado tan embobado con esa chica.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto bien temprano, no quería dar explicaciones de ningún tipo a nadie, ya estaba demasiado grande como para tener que hacerlo, y conociendo a Eiji y a Momo, si les decía a donde iba, de seguro no lo dejarían de molestar.

Fue hasta el estacionamiento y subió a su auto, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en su destino, dejo las llaves al valet parking y camino hasta la recepción.

Lo atendió directamente el administrador

-puedo servirle en algo- pregunto mientras tecleaba algún tipo de información en la computadora frente a él

-estoy buscando al la señorita Riú-

-lo ciento, pero no tengo permiso de dar ningún tipo de información acerca de ella-

Ryoma frunció en entrecejo

-podría avisarle que Ryoma Echizen la espera abajo-

El hombre levanto la vista, no se había molestado en fijarse de quien se trataba ¡por dios era el prodigio del tenis parado frente suyo!

Carraspeo un poco incomodo al ver el semblante serio del muchacho

-si me dice el número de habitación… -

-365-

El hombre sonrió

-lo ciento, la señorita Riú no se encuentra-

Ryoma lo fulmino con la mirada

-oiga no se ponga así, ella no se encuentra, pero regresara mañana a primera hora, si quiere puede dejarle un recado yo mismo se lo darse en persona, usted sabrá disculparme, pero la señorita es muy famosa, y hay muchos admiradores locos dando vueltas por ahí, usted me entiende, me perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara a esa joven tan linda-

El chico de ojos gatunos lo miro asombrado por un momento, ¿acaso había dicho famosa? ¡Por dios si que vivía en su propio mundo! Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella.

-gracias, mañana vendré de vuelta- dijo sin más y salio

Para cuando llego a su habitación el único levantado era Oishi, era el más responsable de todos, y aun que estuvieran de vacaciones, seguía levantándose temprano.

-¡Ryoma!- exclamo cuando lo vio entrar –creí que aun estarías durmiendo

El aludido se encogió de hombros

-tu sigue levantándote temprano a pesar de todo- dijo mientras levantaba el teléfono para pedir el desayuno

-tenia pensado levantarme un poco más tarde pero el teléfono me despertó, aun que no llegue a atenderlo-

Una vez que hizo su pedido, un gran desayuno estilo oriental, se sentó en un sillón a esperar

Pero el teléfono sonó nuevamente

Ryoma se levanto molesto

-vuelven a decirme que no pueden traerme desayuno oriental y juro que… -mascullo –bueno- dijo de mala gana…-

-Ryoma Echizen-

-si-

-buenos día- saludo la vos del otro lado- soy representante de la señorita Riú.. –El joven levanto las cejas sorprendido, ¿es que acaso ya le habrían comunicado que había ido a verla? –en realidad llamo para ver si podemos ponernos de acuerdo para la cita…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto más sorprendido. Pero se reprendió mentalmente por si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad se golpearía el mismo

-la cita que compro anoche en la subasta- le informo Mamoru

Esa maldita subasta así que era con ella con la que le habían concertado una cita, bien si era eso que querían, pues es eso lo que tendrán, y así aprovecharía la oportunidad de conocerla mejor

-ahh, si-

-que le parece mañana por la noche, ella no se encuentra ahora en la ciudad pero mañana a primera ahora ya estará acá…-

-esta bien… que sea mañana por la noche-

-bien entonces, ella pasara por usted…-

-no, claro que no, yo iré-

-bien ¿entonces a las nueve y media?

-ahí estaré-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-por dios, si ese sujeto debe ser la parca personificada- exclamo Mamoru horrorizaos –si, no, ahí estaré… ¿estas segura que quieres salir con ese sujeto?… mira que si no… podemos arreglarlo-

Sakuma lo observo con expresión divertida, definitivamente ese era el Ryoma que conocía tantos años atrás, y del que se enamoro perdidamente.

Había sabido de él por los medios periodísticos, y no podía dejar de admitir que el paso de los años fue muy favorable en el tenista, era demasiado atractivo, pero… ¿aun seguía enamorada de Ryoma?

Definitivamente el atractivo físico existía aun pero, que tan lejos iban los sentimientos.

-no te preocupes, el siempre a sido así… desde que éramos niños-

Su representante la miro incrédulo

-¿se conocieron?

-íbamos a la misma escuela… pero estoy segura de que ahora no sabe ni quien soy… es más creo que tampoco lo sabia en aquel entonces, a pesar de que mi abuela era su profesora-

-ah- dijo atando los cabos sueltos- por eso tu fascinación por el tenis… o mejor dicho- agrego con mirada suspicaz –por el joven Echizen-

La modelo se encogió de hombros

-creo que lo averiguare mañana en la noche… pero ahora… terminemos con esa sesión fotográfica, aun estoy cansada por lo de anoche- se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba descansando luego de haberse tomado unas fotos, y se quito la bata que traía –odio esto de sacarme fotos en ropa interior-

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Bien finalmente después de tanto tiempo, me digne a actualizar. Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero la verdad es que había perdido el hilo de esta historia y no sabia como seguir. Pero ya estoy de vuelta en camino y con todo bien fresco en mi cabeza como para poder seguir actualizando más seguido.

Gracias por su R/R

Y muchas felicidades en estas fiestas

Silene-luna


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Capitulo 4:

Finalmente había conseguido llegar al hotel de esa chica Riú. El hacerlo le había resultado completamente una odisea.

¡Ese Momo y Eiji siempre se las arreglaban para estarlo persiguiendo!

Pero esta ves, bien advertido de lo que podría llegar a pasar, los había conseguido burlar.

En cuanto lo vieron salir de su habitación, vestido en forma casual y no con su ropa deportiva, las preguntas habían llegado a él sin que siquiera tuviera tiempo de procesarlas, y como no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta, simplemente vasto una mirada entre sus dos ex compañeros de Seigaku, para saber lo que tenían que hacer.

Y no les basto tampoco el hecho de que una vez que Ryoma salio volviera a entrar únicamente para advertirlos de que no le siguieran. Esperaron a que el Príncipe del tenis subiera al ascensor para ellos bajar por las escaleras de emergencia a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Lo vieron conversar con el valet parquin, al que le entrego unos cuantos billetes y luego de eso lo vieron subir a un Taxi…

¡¿Qué demonios hacia Ryoma en un taxi?!

Lo averiguarían en cuanto supieran a donde iba. Por como se había vestido de seguro saldría con alguna chica.

¡En hora buena!

Ya Momo estaba pensando que era gay… bueno tal ves cabía la posibilidad de que se viera con algún hombre…

¡bah, patrañas!

Luego de que lo siguieran por toda la ciudad, al estilo película de Hoolywood, lo vieron estacionar en un pequeño restaurante de comidas rápidas.

¡A solo dos cuadras del hotel donde ellos se hospedaban!

Pagaron el taxi, y que por cierto tuvieron que desembolsar muuuucho dinero ¡ya se vengarían de alguna forma del pequeñín! Y después de asegurarse que Ryoma despidió a su chofer ellos hicieron lo mismo con el suyo. Entraron al lugar y buscaron por todos lados, pero sin suerte tuvieron que regresar a su habitación en el lujoso hotel.

Ryoma los vio alejarse escondido en la sombra junto al callejón que daba a la salida trasera del pequeño restaurante.

¡Tontos! Sonrió satisfecho.

Luego de eso camino hasta la esquina más próxima donde lo estaba esperando el Valet Parking del hotel con su auto. Tenia todo muy bien planeado, y no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus "amigos"…. Supieran a donde iba

Ok Finalmente luego de tantos años con ellos tenia que admitir que ya los consideraba amigos… aun que muy pesados para su gusto.

Condujo unos veinte minutos hasta que llego a lugar donde se hospedaba Riú. Se acerco a la recepción eh inmediatamente le anunciaron que su cita bajaría en unos minutos.

¿Por qué había aceptado esa locura? Rara vez salía con chicas, no le interesaban, pero era hombre y con alguien tenia que descargar su… masculinidad.

Pero esa chica Riú lo había cautivado, y era una realidad por más que no le gustara admitirlo.

Aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza, su hermosa cabellera castaña casi rojiza y sus finas facciones, y se reprocho mentalmente por ser tan entupido y no haber admirado su cuerpo cuando tuvo oportunidad, después de que se puso esa bata de baño, no se podía admirar su figura, pero… ¡al diablo! Eso no era lo que había llamado su atención si no esa hermosa sonrisa.

Y también le intrigaba eso que le había dicho el conserje, ¿era famosa? Nunca la había visto en ningún lada pero… cierta mente el vivía en su mundo… tenis, tenis y más tenis. Además… lo había llamado su representante… tenia que ser alguien bastante famoso como para tener representante ¡él no lo tenia!

Una mano sobre su hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Giro molesto y dispuesto a fulminar a alguien con su mirada gatuna. ¡¿Es nunca tendría paz de esos fans insoportables?!

Más sin embargo se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa de la joven Riú, y quedo completamente mudo. La observo con mayor detenimiento, de pies a cabeza ¡era un ángel caído del cielo! Con aquel vestido sin mangas blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y esos zapatos de medio tacón.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, se habían quedado todas atoradas en su garganta, y no era que fuera alguien de muchas palabras, ¡pero idiota tenia que decir algo!

Riú, por su parte, aun que no lo iba a demostrar, estaba demasiado nerviosa, nunca ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado tener una cita con su amor de la infancia, su amor imposible. Y mucho menos haberlo dejado con la boca abierta.

Por que aunque seguía siendo tímida y algo despistada, en el mundo de las pasarelas tuvo que aprender cada reacción masculina, pero la de Ryoma le resulto graciosa, sobre todo en ese serio rostro.

-disculpa la tardanza-

Ryoma tuvo que despertar de su sueño, y se golpeo mentalmente para no parecer más idiota de lo que ya estaba

-no te preocupes… ¿vamos?- había sonreído. Definitivamente estaba demasiado embelezando, pero… quizás… bien tenía la esperanza de que la chica no fuera como él se la imaginaba.

Seguramente seria superficial y hueca como la mayoría… bueno todas las chicas con las que había estado. Si, y al final de la noche no la querría ver nunca más en su vida, pero… y si no fuera así… nunca había pensado en tener una relación seria con nadie…

¡¿Estaba pensando en tener una relación seria con ella?!

Eso definitivamente se le estaba yendo de las manos

Un incomodo silencio se hizo entre ellos, y estuvieron así hasta unos minutos después de que subieron al auto.

Finalmente Ryoma decidió cortarlo.

-lamento, no llevarte a un buen lugar pero…- la miro de soslayo

-no te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa –eso de que reconozca en todos lados debe ser algo pesado para ti-

¿Pesado? Esa no era la palabra adecuada. Con lo poco sociable que era, el tener tanta gente a su alrededor de fastidiaba hasta la locura.

-conozco un lugar tranquilo, no es nada lujoso, pero al menos podremos cenar sin que nos molesten-

-no te preocupes… yo también necesito descansar del agobie de la prensa-

Ryoma alzo las cejas y carraspeo un poco incomodo por la pregunta que estaba por hacer.

-y… ¿Por qué te persiguen?-

No le sorprendía la pregunta absolutamente para nada, Ryoma siempre vivió únicamente para el tenis, ese era el Ryoma que siempre conoció.

-tonterías… olvídalo- Rió incomoda ¿Qué iba a decirle? "soy una supermodelo" sonaba demasiado arrogante.

Ryoma no pregunto más, pero si quería saberlo ¡por dios que si!

Esa chica le resultaba todo un misterio, primero no sabía su nombre y ahora, sabía que era famosa, pero no por que.

Bien tendría toda la noche para averiguarlo

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño restaurante situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Como había dicho él, no era nada lujoso, pero se podía percibir el calido ambiente del lugar.

Un mesero los recibió en cuanto entraron al lugar, los acomodo en una mesa lo más alejada de la entrada y de la vista de mayoría de gente.

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados pidieron la orden y esperaron.

-entonces- comenzó ella con una sonrisa –ahora que han terminado con los torneos ¿piensas regresar a Japón?

-hay una exhibición en Australia, tengo que viajar en dos días, después de eso regresare aquí por un par de semanas más-

¿Había conseguido sacarla una frase entera a Ryoma? Eso era algo que nunca espero, pero tal ves cabía la posibilidad de que el chico hubiese cambiado un poco después de todo.

-que mal- hizo una mueca graciosa con su boca que provoco el Ryoma una pequeña sonrisa –yo también tengo que quedarme aquí un tiempo más, no veo la hora de poder volver a Japón

-¿trabajo?-

-si, es algo agotador, pero finalmente después de un año entero cuando termine con estos dos últimos contratos me tomo mis debidas vacaciones-

Sonrió con una ingenuidad y una confianza en si misma que sorprendió a Ryoma sonriéndole a ella como si nada.

-supongo que entonces cuando regrese de Australia podre verte nuevamente-

Ella le volvió a sonreír –por supuesto, ya sabes donde me hospedo-

El mesero llego con la orden y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta la noche había pasado. Ryoma había hablado más de lo que hubiese hablado en toda su vida necesitaba saber más de esa chica no se podía permitir perderse ningún detalle, algo en ella llamaba poderosamente su atención y tenia que saber que era.

-gracias por esta noche, la pase muy bien- sonrió ella despidiéndose

-gracias a ti- completamente embelesado con la belleza que tenia frente a él, se esforzó no supo cuantas veces esa noche por parecer lo más tranquilo posible, ella le ponía los nervios de punta.

-será mejor que valla a descansar, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-

-¿puedo llamarte cuando regrese?- Nunca antes le había importado tanto, nunca antes había temido que lo rechazaran, y por un momento dejo de respirar, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Pero ella lo sorprendió, saco una tarjeta de su bolso y se la tendió.

-aquí esta mi numero de móvil- se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla- llámame cuando quieras- se dio media vuelta y se encamino rumbo al ascensor. Mientras los ojos masculinos no le perdieron pisada hasta que desapareció.

Continuara…


End file.
